A Thundering Comeback
by aitherontd
Summary: A short story of how could finaly Pikachu transform to Raichu.


A Thundering Comeback.

It was one of the toughest battles of his career as a trainer but Ash didn't gave up. He had somehow manage to kick out two out of three pokemons of his opponent but he was also at his last pokemon.

His opponent picked a Machamp. Interesting choice. None of his pokemons would have a distinct advantage against him so he might as well get his strongest one in there. He looked at his partner and nodded, Pikachu walked in the arena.

The day was perfect for a title match. The stadium was full and the crowds cheered the two trainers and their pokemon. If you ignored the distraction that had befallen on the arena itself through the previous battles the whole thing was a beautiful picture.

And like that the battle began.

Pikachu went first with a quick attack that Machamp took head on, he had his reasons, the attack hurt him but gave him the chance to hit his opponent with a Wake – Up Slap that send him flying, both pokemons stared at each other without showing any sing of tiredness.

Machamp use Rock Slide

Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Pika!

The hands of Machamp moved like a blur as he reaped rocks from the ground and send them like a rain on the small pikachu who was trying to avoid as many as he could and counter attack with thunderbolta at the same time.

The bolt hit the Machamp head on and he let a scream of pain ad rage.

Machamp use Giga Impact!

What? No! Pikachu Mid air Spin Dodge! Evade it!

Ash was seriously worried and for a good reason.

A heavy atmosphere encircled the stadium as Machamp gather his strength and released one of his most powerful attacks. Pikachu rushed toward him and at last moment changed his course and went spinning out of the path of the attack. The arena erupted as the attack hit the ground, raising dust thus blocking the view. Everyone held their breath waiting to see the result of the attack.

First appeared Machamp on his knees trying to catch his breath, but his eyes transfixed at a spot were Pikachu appeared unharmed from the attack.

Now is our chance pikachu! Go with Volt Tackle.

Brace your self Machamp here he comes!

Pikachu start to run with incredible speed towards the Machamp releasing electric energy as he run. It was a strange sight. Seeing that small pikatchu rushing toward that huge (even when kneeling) Machpamp. The collusion was… astounding. The force of the hit managed to lift Machamp from the ground and send it flying backwards along with the small yellow rocket that hit it.

They landed hard.

First to move was Pikatchu, he got himself up and started slowly to move towards his trainer while around him the crowd erupted in applause. he was visibly hurt and tired but he was victorious and walked on his two legs with pride.

You could see the joy on the eyes of his trainer even from the other side of the stadium .

He had almost reached him when a heavy thump was heard from behind him. he turned franticly to see the Machamp standing up with blood on his face accompanied with a grim expression this battle was far from over.

Before trainer or pokemon recover from the surprise Machmap obeying at the orders of his trainer let another rain of stones, another Rock Slide, and another, and another.

Pikachy was hit really bad.

Ash clenched his fists in despair, Pikachu was already hurt from the Volt Tacle and after this attacks… well those things could bring down even rock element pokemon imagine what his little fellow went through.

- Machamp wake up slap!

That attack catch the dazzled Pikatchu and send it flying straight to his trainers arms.

Ash caught him and as he spoke worry was filling his voice.

Pikacthu, hold on there body, you are going to be all right I will get you to a hospital right away.

He started to lift his hand to quit when suddenly a thundershok hit him. he looked

down and he was surprised to meet the angry stare of Pikachu.

Pikachu got down of his lap and started to talk franticly and make motions with its paws.

What? you still want to fight? But you saw him he is powerful we cant get him down!

PIKA!

There is nothing we can do! We gave our best, we simply aint good enough.

Pikachy jumped in the air and hit Ash in the face with its tale!

As Ash looked in the most perplexed expression that anyone had see in the last year, pikachu pointed with his hands Ash pocket and made a move of acceptance.

Realisation dawned in Ashs face.

Are you absolutely sure? There is no going back after that.

Pikachu Ash put his hand in his pocket and remove slowly and with caution a Thunderstone.

He gave one last look at his friend and his expression got serious, this was not a kid playing around, this was a trainer taking important decision along with his pokemon. With a steady hand he placed the stone on Pikachus head and went a step back as he start to shine. His body appeared to be made of light as all pokemon does when they evolve, his form grew and when the light retreated a Raichy was standing there.

You played your last card, and that was it? the mouse turned in a slightly bigger mouse?

Thank you for the time you gave me, but now its time to end this.

I cant agree more, all that time you were wasting my Machamp was catching his breath, he is more than ready to kick your ass, lets go Matchamp killer combo, go Rock Slide.

Pika…. He hesitated only for a second, Raichu Thunder bolt.

Raaaaaaaaiiiiiichuuuuu.

A huge a mount of electricity was shot from its small body blinding us all, when my sight returned I looked for the unlucky Machamp, to my surprise (and to his own as he was looking his body to see were he was hit) he was fine like if the thunder had completely missed him.

- Machmap don't waste time again Rock Slide.

With a nod the Machamp started again throwing rocks.

Raichu watch out.

The little guy was running left and right avoiding rocks, moving like a blur.

Clouds were starting to gather above us.

Machamp Giga Impact! Lets end this!

Raichu Spin Dodge.

Not this time! Go Machamp.

And truly this time that amazing defense didn't seem to work, Machamp anticipating the move altered his move and hit Raichu hard.

Raichu hit the ground hard once again, and once again he slowly lifted his self up, above him the sky gave us the gift of rain, at a distance thunder rolled.

Raichu, can you go on?

The answer was afirmitive even if given with unsteady voice.

Ok Raichu one last attack now that his weak, give him everything, Raichu Thunderbolt now!

The scream that came from Raichu was something to marvel, I don't know were he found the strength to make a voice like that, his thunder though went straight to the sky and there he crush with a thunder that was coming to meet him, it was spectacular, more thunders were coming and hitting his own and the sky was starting to lighten with a light stronger than the suns, then the most amazing thing happened, Raichu some how manage to, guide (there is no other word to describe his actions), towards the frozen from fear Machamp.

The crack of thunder almost left as deaf, and the light almost blinded us.

When the view cleared Machamp was on the ground with nasty burns on his body.

The stadium erupted in cheers from the crowd, the clouds were broken by rays of light and the rain stopped, a magical moment.

The medics rushed in to take him and his trainer, poor kid, he had the most perplexed look that I have ever seen on a trainer.


End file.
